Voluntold/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Voluntold". Characters #Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal (Scott Speedman) - Scene 1 #Captain Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher) - Scene 2 #Lieutenant Grace Shepard (Daisy Betts) - Scene 2 #Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts (Michael Ng) - Scene 2 #Lieutenant Chris Cahill (Daniel Bess) - Scene 2 #Torpedo Room Crewman - Scene 2* #Master Chief Joseph Prosser (Robert Patrick) - Scene 3 #Seaman Jones (Jason Quinn) - Scene 3 #Seaman Wallace (Jesse Luken) - Scene 3 #Christine Kendal (Jessy Schram) - Scene 5 #News Anchor - Scene 5* #Redman - Scene 6* #Corpsman (Joe Toro) - Scene 6 #Seaman Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) - Scene 6 #Petty Officer Josh Brannan (Will Rothhaar) - Scene 6 #Chief Anders (Michael Mosley) - Scene 7 #Crewman Henry - Scene 9* #Tani Tumrenjak (Dichen Lachman) - Scene 11 #SEAL James King (Daniel Lissing) - Scene 11 #SEAL Fisher (Isaac Gilmore) - Scene 11 #SEAL Vogler (Michael Trisler) - Scene 11 #SEAL Hopper (David Rees Snell) - Scene 12 #Crewman Reynolds - Scene 16* #William Curry (Jay Karnes) - Scene 19 #Sophie Girard (Camille de Pazzis) - Scene 20 #Mayor Julian Serrat (Sahr Ngaujah) - Scene 21 #Kylie Sinclair (Autumn Reeser) - Scene 25 #Bennet Sinclair (Michael Gaston) - Scene 25 #Paul Wells (Jay Hernandez) - Scene 28 #USS Colorado Helm Officer - Scene 31* #USS Colorado Marine 1 - Scene 31* #USS Colorado Crewman 1 - Scene 31* #Admiral Arthur Shepard (Bruce Davison) Mentions #Gil Langston - Scene 11 #Guttman - Scene 21 #Robert Mitchell - Scene 25 Locations Sainte Marina *Beach, exterior - Scene 1, 6, 44 *Town **Tani's bar ***Refrigerator, interior - Scene 11 ***Main bar, exterior - Scene 11, 38 ***Bedroom, interior - Scene 43 **Square, exterior - Scene 13 **Nearby hillside jungle, exterior - Scene 13 *Hospital **Ward, interior - Scene 12, 26 *NATO monitoring station **Generator room, interior - Scene 14 **Control room, interior - Scene 19 **Managers quarters, interior - Scene 20 *Mayor's compound **Mansion ***Dining room, interior - Scene 21, 30 *Docks **Muster point, exterior - Scene 22 *Valley **Prospecting site, exterior - Scene 29, 44 **Gil's grave, exterior - Scene 41 Waters off Sainte Marina *USS Colorado **Con, interior - Scene 2, 4, 18, 31, 33, 36 **Torpedo room, interior - Scene 2, 13 **Mess room, interior - Scene 3, 9, 16, 35, 42 **Corridor outside Captain's quarters, interior - Scene 7 **Captains quarters, interior - Scene 7, 10, 40 **Crew quarters, interior - Scene 8 **Corridor outside crew quarters, interior - Scene 8 **Engineering, interior - Scene 17 **Stairwell corridor, interior - Scene 23 **Corridor near weapons locker, interior - Scene 31 **Weapons locker, interior - Scene 32, 34 Washington *Kendal residence **Bathroom, interior - Scene 5 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 5, 28 **Lounge, interior - Scene 28 **Street, exterior - Scene 5, 28 *Sinclair residence **Lounge, interior - Scene 25, 39 *Parking structure, interior - Scene 37 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Opening title (01:00) *Scene 1 - Sam swims out from the beach (01:05) *Scene 2 - Chaplin runs a drill (01:25) *Scene 3 - Wallace and Jones get into a fight (02:38) *Scene 4 - Emergency action message received (03:12) *Scene 5 - Christine deals with debtors and watches news of indictments (03:40) *Scene 6 - Redman's body is found (04:22) *Scene 7 - Anders tries to talk to Chaplin and Kendal brings up the morale problem (04:55) *Scene 8 - Kendal interviews Cortez and Brannan (06:15) *Scene 9 - Shepard reads Chaplin's message (06:55) *Scene 10 - Kendal asks Chaplin to keep him in the loop (07:14) *Scene 11 - Tani asks King to decide what to do with Gil's body (07:40) *Scene 12 - The SEALs visit Hopper at the hospital and find the staff and morphine gone (08:06) *Scene 13 - Kendal checks in with Cortez (09:20) *Scene 14 - Chaplin heads through the town centre and Kendal tracks an assassin (10:09) *Act break *Scene 15 - Kendal and Shepard interrogate Wallace (11:07) *Scene 16 - Cortez, Reynolds and Brannan sign to stay (11:35) *Scene 17 - Shepard tries to convince Prosser to stay (12:00) *Scene 18 - Kendal questions Cahill (12:42) *Scene 19 - Chaplin watches the message from Curry, Shepard reports that 5 crew members were contacted (13:06) *Scene 20 - Kendal records a message for Christine (14:25) *Scene 21 - Serrat tasks Sophie with prospecting before the SEALs strike (15:04) *Scene 22 - Muster at the docks (16:20) *Scene 23 - Anders tells Kendal that he will not be allowed to leave (16:58) *Scene 24 - Christine goes through Sam's things and notices the press gathering outside (17:24) *Scene 25 - Bennett and Kylie watch the news reports and Bennett tells her to back down (17:54) *Scene 26 - King gives Hopper the morphine and questions the change in their orders (19:25) *Scene 27 - Chaplin prepares another drill (20:08) *Scene 28 - Paul visits Christine and tries to reassure her, the press trespass on her property and she attacks the surveillance van (20:18) *Act break *Scene 29 - Sophie carries out the tests and finds trace metals (22:35) *Scene 30 - Serrat watches Sam's message as Sophie lies about her findings (23:01) *Scene 31 - Chaplin calls the drill an improvement as Brannan storms the con, insert of Sam issuing orders, Chaplin clears the con (24:09) *Scene 32 - Sam hands out weapons and Prosser joins him (25:08) *Scene 33 - Chaplin tries to calm Brannan (25:21) *Scene 34 - Cortez tries to save Brannan's life (25:55) *Scene 35 - Chaplin reminds Brannan of his oath to defend the constitution and asks him to decide what that entails, insert of the crew listening in the mess, Chaplin admits that his choice was difficult and Brannan reveals his responsibility for Redman, Kendal's team storms the con and Brannan demands to speak to Curry (26:13) *Act break *Scene 36 - Sam puts the call through and Chaplin puts it out over the speakers, Curry orders Brannan to destroy the sub, Chaplin is able to disarm him (29:05) *Scene 37 - Kylie meets Shepard and tells him about a positioning system aboard the Colorado, Shepard tells her he is meeting with Curry (31:23) *Scene 38 - Fisher and Vogler opt to leave the island and fight King for Gil's body (33:00) *Act break *Scene 39 - Bennett wakes Kylie and tells her that the stakes are now out of her league, she sees Christine on television (34:30) *Scene 40 - Cortez visits Chaplin and admits what really happened to Redman (35:30) *Scene 41 - King buries Gil in the valley and apologizes for not getting him to Arlington (36:23) *Scene 42 - Chaplin watches the balance shift in his favor and forces Anders to stay (37:31) *Scene 43 - Tani nurses King and he tells her that Gil was his brother (38:23) *Scene 44 - Sam swims again and Sophie comes to tell him about the value of the island (39:24) Appearances 2x04 Voluntold